


VARIGO WEEK FICS

by ComfyCouch55



Category: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, tangled the series
Genre: Absolutly, Dey are Baby, Did I have fun?, Did I start a new thing even though I'm already starting a new fic?, Did I suffer endlessly writing this?, HECK YEE!, HOOOOOO bOI, Hugo has feelin's home boi's gotta work out, LET'S FLIPPIN' GOOOOOOO!, M/M, Nuru is a Queen, Oh yes., Varian's got feelin's home boi's gotta work out, Varigo Week short fics, Yong is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfyCouch55/pseuds/ComfyCouch55
Summary: A collection of Prompts for the Varigo week event created by vxriian.exe and lil_alchemy_bb on insta!
Relationships: varian/hugo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Cuz I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh ha haaa.... 
> 
> * Looks at Varigo * 
> 
> Dat's hot! 
> 
> OOOOOKEY! Now... I know what chall thankin'... "Comfy... where da halla-ba-loo is chapter 3 of "To Keep Secrets Hidden"? 
> 
> Now... h-hooold on now... Put down yall pitch forks mk?.. I-uh... Can explain! 
> 
> ... 
> 
> I'm Baby. 
> 
> JOkeS! JoKEs- IT'S A PRANK BRO! CHILL! DON'T COME FO' MAH NECK! 
> 
> But in all seriousness, it is coming out soon. My real excuse is seeing the Varigo event and me, being very excited to write for a fandom ( I never done this before. Being able to contribute in some way to something. It's really fun!), I hopped, skipped, a jumped on quick to do these prompts... But uh... Turns out... Writing fluff is hARD YO! LIKE???? 
> 
> How da hECK DO YALL DO IT??! Angst? Easy! You already are prepared to get hurt, you know what's coming! 
> 
> But fluff??? Bros... IT'S A doUBLE EdGED SWORD! Not only do yo readers get da fluffy, 2nd hand embarrassment... BUt sO Do yOU WRittING IT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 
> 
> Yall don't know how long or how many times I had ta take a break from writing, mid-sentence in... just... coverin' my head in mah hands... screaming silently from these two idiots. MY GOSH. I caN'T WITH THESE TWO! 
> 
> Golly. 
> 
> Anywho's and whatsit's... 
> 
> Enjoy the labor of love.... Or suffering, either-or really. 
> 
> Oh,oh! One last ting! These Prompts were created by the awesome vxriian.exe and lil_alchemy_bb on Insta! Give em' a follow! WOOP WOOP! 
> 
> P.S.S: Da title name is actually based on one of mah favorite songs "Cuz I love you" By: Lizzo. PLEASE... FO ALL THAT IS GOOD- PLEASE! Listen to this song! Hoooly cow when I heard it the first time it just scREEEEEEAMED Hugo! AHHHHHHHH! (Also, it's a beautiful, powerful and emotional song! Give it a go...) I'm watching yall ta make sure yall do... >_>
> 
> ONWARD TO DA SHOW! XD

**_When did it start?_ **

When did these confusing, irritatingly strong, heart thumping feelings start?

Hugo had no clue.

Believe him, if he did, he’d let you know.

Pacing around the camp ground did little to quell his fast beating heart. To stop his mind from running a mile a minute. Not that he was in any danger or anything… Well, in Hugo’s case… he was.

The day was bright. The sun shining happily high in the clear blue sky, oblivious to the young adult’s existential crisis. Beaming down hot rays of annoyance upon his body. Just adding to the discomfort and misery he was feeling.

“Why?” Hugo asked, to no one in particular. Maybe to himself, maybe to whatever higher power was out there listening in to his panicked and distressed ramblings. Probably laughing it up at his expense…

The jerks.

“This is insane, this shouldn’t have happened… This _couldn’t_ have happened-This **_CAN’T HAPPEN!”_** Hugo shouted he stopped his pacing around the camp ground, his eyes widening to a comical size.

Eyebrows narrowed to create wrinkles on his forehead that combined gave the young adult a crazed out expression. His arms coming down sharply in a 90 degree angle to emphasize his point, as his hands point at the air in directly in front of him. As if the issue has manifested physically before him and he was trying to will it away with his mind.

“No… _nO…_ I can’t have this happen. Why?... Why me?.. _This isn’t supposed to happen!”_ Hugo stressed as he ran a shaking hand through his golden locks. Causing some strands of hair to come undone out of his ponytail, making him look even more crazy.

“You were just supposed to go in, take the totem, _get out.”_ He emphasized as his feet started to once again start to pace around the camp ground. Foot prints now very much imprinting into the dirt as he continued his panicked ramblings.

“But… then Donnie did say that a _“change of plans”_ was happening”.

He gestured with small circular waves of his hands to address his point. “Then, I had to infiltrate their little group of misfits and nerds…” Hugo gestured with a wave of his hands. “To stop-er… _hinder them?_ From progressing any farther then they already were.” Hugo remembered as he recounted his mission details, thinking back on what he was ordered to do.

“But then it changed **_aGAIN"_** Hugo wildly stressed as he bent his knees and arms outreached to point once again at his imaginary assailant before him.

“She wanted me to help them get the totems this time.” He explained as his pacing picked up speed. His voice rising and dipping from anxiety.

_**“**_ _ **HA! HeLP THEM!”**_ He shrieked. “Just so that she could get into some dusty old library for _God knows what!”_ He said as a deranged chuckle bubbled out from his lips as his hand made its way back up to run itself back into his golden locks.

“Then, _tHEN… **Even better!-”** _He stated as his voice took on a maniac-like tone as his lips started to curve into an insane smile.

“The very person who I have these…” Hugo paused, collecting his thoughts. His eyes squinting as his lips held a taunt line.

_“_ _Feelings for…”_ He managed to force out from his lips. His hands coming together in a prayer like form as the tips of his fingers brushed against his bottom lip.

“Heh..Hee.. I-Is the very one I have to deceive _**tHE MOST OUT OF EVerYONE HERE!!”** _Hugo exclaimed as his hands opened up in a “V” shape and shook them violently.

“And the worst part… **_The WORST PART?!”_** He screeched as his fingers drew up to his temples, adding pressure. Eyes still comically wide and mouth in a lopsided smile.

“He’s the son of the _ONE_ person Donnie hates the most…. The one who took everything from her… The libraries secrets, the books… **_EVERYTHING!”_** Hugo yelled out.

He paused.

His mind turning at this old information, processing the story given to him by Donnella.

“But… _Is that what really happened?..._ I-I mean, from what Varian told me about his upbringing… It doesn’t really add up.“ Hugo thought aloud as he brought his hand up to his chin in a “thinking position”.

Hugo stalled in his thoughts as he shook his head a bit too forcefully as his hands erratically waved the air away. Like the very thought was above his head.

“No… No. Why would Donnie lie? She wouldn’t. It wouldn’t make any sense. Besides, what good would lying to me about it do? I’ve got no gain in any of this mess!” Hugo stated as he began his fast pacing around the camp again.

He slowed his pacing down as a thought came over him.

“Well… I guess I do get something out of all this.. Maybe a cut of the spoils after but..” He thought aloud.

He shook his head in disagreement at the thought.

“No... ** _no._** It still has nothing to do with me. So yeah, she wouldn’t lie to me! She wouldn’t… Right?” Hugo asked himself as he finally came to a stop in front of the unlit campfire. Staring into the ash.

_“Right?...”_ He asked himself again. His voice carrying on a hushed whisper.

“Hugo?”

Hugo’s eyes widened in surprise as his head snapped up at the familiar voice. His heart immediately picking up speed as if he’d just run a marathon.

“Hugh? You ok? What’s wrong?” Varian asked as he entered the camp ground. Worry etched into his voice.

_Varian? Oh God, he’s here now? **Why now?!** I-I haven’t gotten my feelings in order yet! Wait! This is too soon!_ Hugo thought, panicking.

“Hugo?” Varian’s worried voice sounded closer as light footsteps echoed behind him. Getting louder with every crunch of the leaves beneath his feet.

_Shoot! He’s coming. Uhhh.. **Quick!** Act cool!_ Hugo thought as he tried to get himself together.

“Uh.. ah _**yeah!**_ Yeah… _toooootally_ fine!" He shakily stated as he turned himself around towards the younger.

**That was a bad decision hindsight 20/20.**

The young alchemist had on his usual attire on.

A dark navy blue vest with two horizontal buttons holding the sides together. A dark blue stripe on each side of the vest. A gold trim outlining the opening neck flaps. A puffy white long sleeved turtleneck shirt hidden underneath the vest with a red rim on the neck hole.

Three bindings holding the arm sleeves tight. The third binding joining the second on the left arm. Black form fitting alchemy gloves covering his occupied hands. Dark navy blue pants with a belt holding an assortment of alchemy balls and vials. A single button up pocket holding his small tools. With heavy duty metal toed boots tucking in the dark navy pants bringing the look all together.

Normal.

No big deal…

But the troubling thing was the **_accessories..._**

A beautiful bright baby blue and cloud white lily flower crown sat perfectly atop his head. His googles hanging off his right arm as both hands where occupied with 3 large paper bags worth of groceries and alchemy supplies.

It did little to quell Hugo’s fast beating heart as his eyes scanned the younger man’s slightly windswept hair. Giving his hair the _touch_ of volume and bounce that sent Hugo’s mind _spiraling._

To add to Hugo’s despair, the sun had moved to a perfect position in the sky to shine just right against his soft tan-ish skin. Not too tan that’s complete dark, but just the right amount to add _flavor_ that… Boy, **_hit just right._**

The fiery death ball in the sky shone an angelic light against the magnificent baby blue orbs to give off that twinkle and sparkle in the younger’s eyes. The beautiful unusual stripes of light blue stands of hair twinkling as the sun’s rays brought out a Heavenly shine that tied in that ethereal look.

He looked angelic.

Hugo stood ridged. Eyes transfixed upon the young man. Mouth hung slightly agape.

“Hugh? Is everything alright?” The young angel called out to him. Head tilting in that adorable “puppy-dog” tilt that sent the Hugo’s mind numb.

_**Cruel.** That’s not fair…_ Hugo thought, swallowing down a lump in his throat.

Varian must have noticed the long silence that followed and Hugo’s prolonged ogling for his cheeks started to dust with a delightful shade of baby pink. Eyebrows raised in worry as light pink lips tucked under adorable bunny buck teeth. Eyes laced in worry. All together…

**_A lethal combo._ **

**_Hugo was so screwed…_ **

The young angel took a step forward. Baby blues scanning his face for… _something?_

_Why does he look so sad? Or is it worry?_ Hugo thought to himself.

Either way, Hugo wanted nothing more than to make this angel before him smile. To turn that face full of worry into one of pure joy.

Varian started to fidget. His arms that were balancing those groceries started to drift downwards. Only to immediately push back upwards to hold its weight. Hugo snapped out of his trance and glanced down at the load.

_Actually, those look kind of heavy…_ Hugo thought to himself as his mind slowly came back to earth.

“Um…” Hugo finally managed out, but not before his voice cracked slightly. Causing him to clear his throat and take a small intake of air to calm his nerves.

Baby blue eyes glanced up into Hugo’s green ones. Eyebrows raised slightly in worried question.

“Do-uh... You need any help with those?” Hugo asked as he pointed at the heavy groceries.

Varian’s face furrowed in confusion before lighting up in recognition.

“Oh! Ye-Yes! Actually, I do require some assistance. Uh… Thank you!” Varian replied with an adorable little nervous laugh.

Varian then raised his right arm slightly for Hugo to take one of the loads from him. Hugo walked over to take groceries from his hands when he glanced back towards the flower crown on the younger’s head.

“Uh…” Hugo stuttered. “W-What’s the deal with um… _that.”_ He asked, his head nodding towards the accessory.

Varian tilted his head in confusion, then widened is eyes in realization of Hugo’s question.

“Oh! Heh, this ol’ thing?” He giggled.

**_Gosh, his laugh cures sicknesses._ **Hugo thought.

“Well, while we were waiting for the glass blower to finish up our orders, we came across a patch of wild lily’s. I told them I knew how to make flower crowns from back when I was still with the princess. You remember the princess, the one I always talked about?” Varian asked as he stepped forwards, raising his arms for Hugo to take the loads.

Hugo nodded as he recalled the princess Varian would always speak so fondly about.

“Heh… well, Nuru said she never knew how to make one. And Yong was excited to try, so we spent that time building flower crowns while we waited. Nuru and Yong made me this baby right here! Cool huh?” Varian explained, puffing out his chest proudly at the two’s accomplished work. A large toothy grin stretched across his freckled face.

_Never thought I would be eternally grateful to the two of them but here we are…_ Hugo thought to himself, taking another glance at the flowery accessory.

As the blond made to grab two of the loads, he realized something…

Something important.

“Hey, uh… Where is Yong and Nuru?” Hugo asked as bent down to claim the loads, adjusting them in his arms.

“Oh, yeah! They’re still in town. There was a street performer in town and Yong wanted to check it out." Varian explained with a giggle.

"He stated it was for inspiration for a new firework he was working on. Apparently, the performer was able to breathe fire from his mouth. I offered to stay and watch him but Nuru said she’d watch him.” Varian explained as he readjusted the single load in his arm and started to make his way to the main tent for storing food and supplies.

Hugo froze.

_Wait. **They’re still in town?** Fo-for how long? And why did Nuru agree to stay and left Varian come back alone?_ Hugo thought, as panic slowly crept its way back up his chest.

As if younger man could read Hugo’s mind…

_Which would have been an amazing feat in itself._ Hugo thought. Varian answered his question.

“I asked Nuru why she wanted to stay, since _ya know,_ street performers aren’t really _her thing.”_ Varian explained.

Hugo gulped.

“But…” Varian gave a cute breathy chuckle as his fist came up to his lips and eyes shown with laughter as he recounted his fond memory of his dear friend.

“I took a glance at the street performer and, _get this!”_ Varian giggled as he waved his hand up in dramatic effect.

“The performer had these strange looking telescopes that I know for a _fact_ had caught Nuru’s attention.” Another merry giggle eased itself out from the younger man. A soft smile gracing his lips as his eyes glistened with mirth.

His features softening, eyes crinkling ever so slightly, causing the beautiful features of his face to stand out even more.

Gosh darn…

**_Hugo was definitely screwed._ **

“Do… Do you know when they’ll be back?” Hugo asked as he finally willed his legs to follow the younger into the tent.

“Hmm… I’m not too sure. I did tell them to come back before night fall. So… I guess before night fall?" Varian replied over his shoulder, unloading the contents of the groceries onto the table.

_Before night fall?!_ Hugo thought, eyes blown wide in shock.

The sudden halt in his steps almost causing the groceries to give way between his arms. But he quickly regained his balance to re-adjust the weight of the groceries.

_Why nightfall? Why are they going to be out so late?_ Hugo thought as he processed the information.

_Wait. Why is Varian so chill about this? Isn’t he the one to worry about those two being out too late?_ He thought as he remembered the multiple times the younger was _“Worried sick!”_ as he put it, when reprimanding the two teens that had to sit in a kneeling position on the floor.

Honestly, it was endearing.

Watching the young man scolding the two for being late to dinner from their late night exploring adventure.

Hugo chuckled as he set down the groceries beside Varian’s onto the table.

_He was furious! He honestly looked like a mother scolding her children!_ Hugo thought to himself as a smile stretched itself across his face as he reminisced on those wacky times.

_The looks on those two’s faces! Their guilty expressions and their pleading eyes when they looked to me. **Me!** Of all people, to bail them out! Ha! Oh, and at the end of all that scolding, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk in that adorable little angry pout he does when he rests his hands on his hips whenever I come to bail them out. Hilarious!_

Hugo was soon letting out small giggles as he remembered it all.

He had never met anyone quite like him before, he was so interesting.

They all were really. Nuru and Yong were such a wacky and fun bunch of kids that he’d always looked forward to each day for no matter the time of day, something interesting always happened.

_But..._ Hugo thought to himself, pausing his reminiscing for a moment.

_What made Varian so special?_ Hugo thought to himself as he unloaded the last of the produce from the bag.

Is it his crazy style of alchemy?

Maybe.

Varian did have a strange habit if naming his new creations some weird names. Like that super energy compound he made and named it…

_What was it again?_ Hugo pondered.

_Oh yeah! Flynnolium._ Hugo remembered.

“Pfft-“ A puff of air escaped Hugo’s lips as he tried to stifle a laugh with the back of his right hand, turning his head slightly away.

Varian, all the while, observing the strange behavior of his traveling companion. Watching in amusement at the older blonds giggle fits. Eyebrows slightly raised in question.

_Heh… He always had a knack for coming up with the strangest ideas._ Hugo mused. _But, then again… They were always amazingly well crafted._ Hugo thought as he finally placed the produce onto the table. Green eyes filled with warmth as he gazed at nothing in particular. Head lowered towards the table below him.

Was it his terrible sense of humor?

Hugo thought back to all the dumb alchemy jokes the younger would tell the group whenever they had their down time. And his adorable snort filled laugh as he giggled and chuckled at his own horrible jokes.

It got the group to laugh though. Not because the jokes were funny…

_Oh no…_

_**They were bad.** _

But, because Varian’s laughter was so addicting and contagious that you couldn’t help but laugh with him.

Was it his sweet and caring nature?

Hugo remembered all the times Nuru or Yong had a nightmare or bad dream and the younger would go to stay with them the whole night. Talking sweet words or singing them to sleep. Rubbing small soothing circles on their backs as they drifted back to sleep. A sleepy smile on their faces.

On one occasion, Hugo would even join him in calming the other two down as he joined in on Varian’s lullaby’s if he knew the song himself. A grateful, soft smile shown on the younger man’s face.

Hugo remembered fondly of the times he himself had bad days.

Varian would bring him some comfort food he baked himself. It was always Hugo’s favorites as well. Pumpkin pie with whip cream, an apple tart with a dollop bimberry jam. And when it’s Hugo’s turn to keep watch, he’d stay with him as he gave him a cup of his famous hot cocoa with whip cream. Not too bitter, not too sweet… **_Just right._**

A soft smile spread across Hugo’s face as he thought back to those nights. Listening to Varian talk endlessly on all things science and alchemy, or on nothing in particular.

Just… whatever was on his mind. He’d even listen to whatever was on Hugo’s mind. Waiting patiently, listening attentively without interrupting him. Even waiting until Hugo was done speaking before he’d add on to the conversation or to ask a question.

Hugo loved it especially when he’d crack a joke in hopes Varian would laugh. _And boy…_

_**It always filled Hugo’s stomach with butterflies.** _

His chest feeling so bubbly and not feeling anything at all. His laughter filling his days and nights with so much joy. Any anxiety or stress of the day washing away.

He loved every moment.

Was it also those nights where Hugo would catch Varian at his most vulnerable?

Those nights when the others were asleep, all but Hugo as he’d stay up tuning his gadgets. The young man thinking that no one else was up, would sneak out into the night, trying to stifle his sniffles and sobs from bad dreams and nightmares.

Hugo would go to find him curled up by a tree by the nearby river bank. His raccoon perched up upon his shoulders, chittering softly as its paw would rub small circles across his cheek.

As Hugo would approach, he’d turn back in surprise at being caught. But when Hugo would sit beside him and hug him close to his side, rubbing the younger’s arm in comfort…

The way his face would crumble…

The soft, heart felt sob that would rip from his small shivering form as he threw himself into Hugo’s chest. Sobbing and quivering as his hands grabbed onto the older’s night shirt. Knuckles white from the tension and shaking.

Hugo would hold him tight, rubbing small circles across his shivering back. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear until his shivering form calmed down to a soft sniffling. Until all he could hear was the soft snore come out of the tear-streaked form in his arms.

Hugo hated those times. Seeing him so distressed, so upset. So hurt.

**_It broke it heart._ **

The older wanted nothing more than to take those horrid nightmares and bad dreams and chuck them off the nearest cliff.

A beautiful face like Varian’s should never have to look so broken, so scared. He should always be smiling, with those adorable buck teeth in his signature goofy smile. And laughing, eyes glistening from unshed tears of mirth. Face full of joy. Pure happiness.

**_Hugo would anything to bring Varian joy._ **

Hugo realized then and there…

_Holy crap..._ He thought, eyes widening.

**_I’m in love with Varian._** Hugo brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he came to his new found realization.

_I’m… **madly** in love with Varian… Wow…_ Hugo thought to himself.

It finally made sense.

Everything came together in a neat little bow. It was as if the sky parted and a ray of light shot down upon Hugo as he figured it out.

_Wow… Um… Ok._ Hugo thought to himself, slowly releasing his hand from his mouth.

“Ok.” Hugo whispered out.

“Ok, what?” Varian asked in question. Slight worry and amusement in his tone.

Hugo slowly turned his head towards Varian’s direction. Taking in his face, his features, everything.

_Yup. I really am in love with him._ Hugo concluded.

“Hugo? Is… a-everything alright?” Varian asked. Head tilting in question as he raised his hand to cup Hugo’s cheek.

Hugo huffed out a small breath as leaned into the touch. Resting his hand atop of Varian’s. A content smile making its way across his lips as he closed his eyes to take in the touch.

“Yes. Perfect.” Hugo responded. Jade green eyes slowly opening to gaze into Varian’s baby blue ones.

Varian, confused and a bit flustered, sucked in a breath at Hugo’s expression.

Jade green’s full of contentment. Hazy with… _What is that?_

Varian had no clue, but whatever emotion was filling those green eyes sent butterflies in his stomach and a blush quickly creeping up his face.

“Um… Yeah. Uh..” Varian darted his eyes downward then back up to Hugo’s face.Trying to find something to say, but being lost for words.

A soft chuckle vibrated through his hand as he glanced back up to find green eyes staring back in amusement. A thumb rubbing softly across the back of younger’s gloved hand.

Then, in a moment of boldness, the older blond slowly closed his eyes and moved his head so that his lips could kiss the palm of Varian’s gloved hand.

The younger shrieked in surprise. Sucking a breath as heat spread across his cheeks. Watching as jade greens slowly opened, heavy lidded eyes staring back at baby blues.

**_Staring through him._ **

Varian’s heart beating a mile a minute.

Finally, Hugo spoke.

“Heh… Yes. I’m just fine.” Hugo said. A toothy, closed eye’d smile gracing his face as a small chuckle followed after.

He gave Varian’s palm one last kiss before letting the younger’s hand go.

Walking past the very flustered young man while picking up and folding the paper grocery bags, placing them in the scraps bin.

_What… **What just happened?**_ Varian thought to himself.

_Hugo… He just…_ ** _Kissed my hand?_ **Varian questioned himself as he raised a very shaken hand up to his face.

The ghost of the feeling of Hugo’s lips on his palm causing freckled cheeks to heat up a bright ruby red.

Oblivious, or choosing to pretend not to see Varian’s eternal panic, picked up the conversation as if nothing had happened at all.

As if Hugo hadn’t just kiss his hand… _**TWICE.** _

“It’s interesting, really. Aren’t you usually the one who worries about those two running off and getting into trouble?” Hugo asked over his shoulder as he made his way to the nearby mirror, fixing his hair back into place.

_**“Tsk,** _why didn’t you tell me my hair was messy? Got me walking around like this. _Rude, Varian._ I thought we were friends?” Hugo said, huffing out in fake hurt as he finished up tidying up his hair. Taking one last glance at his hair in the mirror before nodding in approval.

Making his way back to the younger and leaning his weight on the table. Watching Varian’s back with arms crossed across his chest. An amused smirk playing on his lips.

Varian brought both hands to rest upon his cheeks. Heat radiating off of them.

_I-I got to calm down. I-It was probably nothing! Yeah… nothing. Hugo doesn’t seem like anything special happened… **Right?**_ Varian thought to himself, trying to calm his fast beating heart down.

_It was probably nothing…_ He tried to convince himself.

Weirdly, a twinge of pain squeezed at his heart at the thought of Hugo thinking the kiss meant nothing special.

_Huh?_ He thought to himself, a gloved hand grabbing at his chest, confused.

“Var?” Hugo questioned.

Varian head snapped back up. A flush of red making itself right back onto his cheeks.

“O-oh... Yeah. Um…” The younger stammered out.

_Gosh… Why was it so hard to speak suddenly?_ Varian thought.

“Hmm?” Hugo hummed in amusement.

“A-I… Uh… L-Let them have some fun t-today… Ah! _**By themselves!**_ C-Cus I.. uh… knew where they were an-and the campsites close to town so… Uh... I..ca-can ch-check on them whenever… so…” Varian stuttered out. Flustered in his tone.

A soft chuckle filled the air as a hand softly tugged onto Varian’s left arm. “Hey, can I get an explanation while seeing your face? It’s quite rude to speak to someone while your backs turned ya know?” Hugo asked, amusement in his tone.

“Mmm...” Was all Varian could get out as he was slowly turned around towards the older male.

The blond looking over the man he loved with fondness as he took in the sight of his very flustered form.

A deep scarlet overtaking his cheeks as baby blue eyes shifting everywhere but at Hugo as he tried to avoid the others eyes. Bunny teeth holding down his lower lip as he turned his head away, using the back of his hand to hide his face.

_**Oh…**_ Hugo thought.

**_He could get used to this._ **

“Varian.” Hugo spoke, lightly rubbing the younger’s arm with his thumb.

If Hugo didn’t know better, he’d think Varian’s face couldn’t get any redder. But low and behold… Right before him, a stuttering deep scarlet mess in front of him.

“H-Hugo… I.. uh…” Varian stammered out. Face hidden behind his gloved hand as he tried to take in a breath.

Hugo tilted his head to the side, an amused smirk growing into a smug toothy grin.

_“Vaaaarian…”_ Hugo cooed.

_“Ugh…C-Cut it out!”_ Varian whined. The tips of his ears now matching his scarlet cheeks.

Hugo puffed out a laugh. The younger taking a glance from behind his hand as he watched the older laugh.

A genuine laugh as he wiped away the tears of mirth from his eyes.

As he sighed after his laughing fit, a smile formed. His eyes full of… _love?_ As he tilted his head to the side. The glasses over his eyes adding an alluring look to his face.

His green eyes shimmering like gemstones as a ray of light from the tents opening hit just right against his face.

Varian sucked in a breath.

He never really took in his face before.

His well-mannered eyebrows with the single cut through the right side. His sharp pointed face, his silky golden blond hair with the undercut that framed his face just right. And his big circular glasses that rested nicely over his pointed nose. Highlighting his amazingly jade green eyes. And with the added touch of the suns light upon his face…

_Gosh…_ Varian thought to himself.

_“You’re gorgeous.”_ Varian spoke in a soft whisper.

Hugo’s eyes widen in surprise.

Varian, now realising what he’d just said aloud, had his face blast a full deep scarlet. He immediately covered his face in his hands. Having Hugo’s grip slip out from his arm as he whined in embarrassment behind his gloved hands.

Hugo blinked a few times before bursting into laughter. Varian peeking out between his fingers as he watched the older’s shoulders shake as he laughed. Wiping away tears from his eyes.

Once Hugo calmed down, he looked over at Varian’s flustered face.

A content sigh leaving his lips.

“Varian.” Hugo spoke.

“Varian, come here.” He said as he made to lightly grab Varian’s hands away from his face. Tugging him forwards towards him.

“Mmmp…” Was all the younger could get out as he let Hugo guide him forwards towards himself.

“Hey…” Hugo whispered as he held Varian’s hands close to his chest.

Varian’s heart now doing back flips.

He couldn’t speak.

All he could do was watch with baited breath as the older stared into his eyes.

“If it makes you feel any better…” Hugo spoke. Low enough for only his ears to hear.

“I think you are very beautiful as well.” Hugo glanced at their hands before looking back up to Varian’s blue eyes.

Then, raising their hands up to his lips to give Varian’s hand a quick kiss.

If Hugo could hear Varian’s heartbeat, he didn’t question him on it.

Varian felt as if he was going to pass out, and yet he wanted Hugo to hold him more.

The sounds of his heart thumping in his ears was all he could hear. Heat spreading across his face, chest and arms. Palms sweaty, his knees weak, ready to give out at any second.

“Hu-Hugh… I-“ Varian tried to stammer out. But all he could muster was a soft squeaky whisper.

“Mmhmm?” Hugo replied as he turned his attention from Varian’s hands to him. Eyes so full love that Varian couldn’t speak.

Hugo then gently, raised his hand to cup Varian’s cheek. Rubbing soft circles over it.

Varian let of a small breath he never knew he was holding, closing eyes and leaning into the touch.

As he slowly opened them again, he glanced down to Hugo’s lips.

Having the urge to draw closer to them.

Hugo, following Varian’s gaze, realizing what the other wanted, guided the younger's face closer as he used his other hand holding Varian’s gloved ones to tug him towards himself gently.

As they brought their faces closer towards each other, the feeling of their hot breath upon each other’s lips.

Mire centimetres apart…

Eyes drifting closed as they leaned in when-

**_“WE’RE BACCCCK!”_** Yong sang out. Running into the campsite as he plopped himself down onto one of the logs at the campfire pit.

“Yong, what did I tell you about running around the camp!” Nuru scolded, making her way towards the camp.

“There are alchemy materials that could be lying around! I don’t want you getting yourself hurt. _Understand?”_ She explained as she placed her hand on her hip while wagging a finger in Yong’s direction.

_“Sorrrry Nuru._ I’ll be careful next time!” Yong pouted, but then brightened right back up again.

“That was so much fun! That performer gave me _soooooo_ many ideas!” Yong sang out as he leaned back on the log and spread his hands in the air, demonstrating the many ideas he has.

“Hee hee. Yes. He was _very_ exciting. And those telescopes he used… **_Fascinating!”_** Nuru giggled, humored by Yong’s excitement.

Unbeknownst to the two children, both adults were frozen.

Still stuck in their embrace in the tent.

Varian’s face a deep red in embarrassment as his head snapped towards the sounds of the other two entering the camp.

Hugo took a deep inhale in, then let out a long sigh.

**_“Tsk…_ **They just had to show up _now_ of all times…” Hugo grumbled.

_“Hugo!”_ Varian whispered, shooting the older blond a disapproving glare.

“Oh… _Come on freckles._ Don’t pretend you’re not bummed out too?” Hugo said as he cocked an amused brow.

A light pink flushed against freckled cheeks as the younger squirmed in Hugo’s hold. A soft whine and a grumble following suit.

This brought out a low chuckle out of the blond. He then smiled at the younger, snickering at little pout upon his cute face.

“Heh… Adorable.” He giggled as he brought his lips to kiss Varian’s forehead.

“Mmm…” Varian blushed, as he squeezed his eyes tight at Hugo’s kiss.

“Let’s go greet the others, shall we?” The older spoke, as he gave Varian’s cheek one last rub of his thumb before giving him a wink. Releasing Varian from his hold as he turned to leave out of the tent.

Varian slowly raised his gloved hands to touch the spot on his forehead that Hugo kissed. A light blush dusting his cheeks.

_What… Just happened?_ He thought to himself.

_Did I just…_ **_Were we about to?..._ **Varian lowered his hands and brought them to his chest. Looking back at the tents opening were Hugo had just left from.

He could still feel his warmth surrounding his body.

Varian mourned the loss of contact.

_Do…Do I... **like Hugo?**_ Varian asked himself.

Thinking back…. All the times Hugo had made him laugh, listened to his spewing of alchemy talk, helped him with making dinner and complimenting him on his cooking. Being there for him when he was feeling down. Aiding him whenever he needed assistance on any formula he was stuck on. Always putting himself in harm’s way to protect him and the group, making snarky, dumb jokes that always got Varian to laugh. And being a shoulder Varian could always lean on whenever terrible nightmares plagued his mind and filled his dreams. Saying sweet nothings as he rocked him back to sleep.

And Varian could swear, every time, _he felt a light kiss to his forehead._

_Oh…_ Varian realized.

**_“_** ** _I-I’m in love with Hugo….”_** He softly whispered. As he gazed back out towards the tents opening, he could hear faint laughter coming from the three of them.

He let out a sigh of contentment at his realization.

“Ok…” He spoke.

He raised his hand to lightly touch his lips, the feeling of the others breath still lingering.

A soft smile spreading across his face as he lowered it back to touch his heart.

“Ok.” He spoke. Finalizing his feelings for the older blond.

He then slapped his cheeks with his hands, gave a long inhale in before letting it out in a long exhale before making his way out of the tent.

Feeling the happiest he’s ever been.

-END-

Prompt: Soft/Cozy


	2. Hold On Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VARIGO PROMPT: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> I LIVE BROOOOOOOOOS!  
> Aight so...  
> This gon' be a surprise but...  
> This was actually the very first I ever wrote, like... EVER.  
> It was origionally just a one off story I typed out on the 7k discord cus da homies were super encouragin' n' I wanted ta write n' contribute to da sickness as well...  
> Basically... A Discord exclusive.  
> Once this puppy was born... the love of ANGST filled my heart with joy... I neva looked back.  
> I decided ta finally muster up dah courage n' post dis now cus we got some new homies who aint seen da flavour.  
> Gotta spice up n' season da newbies ya feel? XD  
> Also... I knew dis be like a tRILLON YEARS LATE, cus da VARIGO week is now in Christmas... But...  
> It issssss what it isssss.  
> Aight yall. HAVEEEEE FUNNN!  
> N' SHOTOUT TO DA DISCORD HOMIES!!!!! YALL ON DAT 100%  
> FO' REALS!  
> p.s: Discord homies... This story is sort of different now. I edited n' changed quite a bit o' thangs. So it'll be rad if yall could give dis a cool holla.  
> KK I'ma done-zo's now. :3  
> ENJOY. :D

Varian and the gang needed more supplies for their second to last trip towards the Dark Kingdom.

Varian had told Nuru and Yong to watch camp.

Yong, a bit miffed that he wasn't put in charge, grumpily pouted his lips at Nuru being the one in charge.

Also claiming he doesn't need a chaperone when both older man were out.

As much as Varian loved and trusted Yong, he wasn't quite old enough to be in charge of all the camp grounds just yet.

Varian and Hugo waved the two younger children off as they made way to the nearby town.

The two made sure to plan out how much they needed to buy for the two week journey towards the Dark Kingdom. 

When they finished shopping for all their supplies in town. The two placed the supplies into their cart and got ready to head back to camp.

As the two made off, they got into a comfortable silence. 

Hugo, by the reins, steering Prometheus along the dirt road. Both men breathing in the quiet, crisp, cold morning air. Content.

After some time, Hugo decided it was time to bring up some comfortable small talk to the air, as their journey back would take some time.

"So...." Hugo started, drawing a curious and amused eyebrow raised from Varian. The younger turning his head towards the blonde.

"Hmm?" Varian questioned with a soft hum.

"Freckles... When were you gonna tell me that you were this master criminal that took over a whole kingdom not just once? **_But twice!_** I mean _cooooooome on!_ The sheer talent is just... ** _Wow!_** " Hugo asked with dramatics as he smirked and elbowed Varian softly in his side, causing the other to chuckle into the back of his hand. Very amused with a soft smile on his face. 

_"Well.."_ Varian chuckled with a soft hum, laughter in his eyes at the older's dramatic way of asking his question.

"If you should know... Pent up rage, lack of sleep, and a _whoooole_ lot of pure unbridled spite will do that to ya" Varian finished whilst listing off each point with his fingers.

As Hugo listened on to Varian's list, he tried to think what the younger must have looked like back in his villain days.

From Varian's previous description of what he looked like, Hugo tried to picture his long, black base with trench coat with a red trim over a long grey t-shirt.

Long, form fitting beige trousers fit snugly into his black and beige pirate boots.

Deep rouge alchemy gloves hiding his slender tan hands.

His alchemy belt slung across his chest and crossed across his slender waist.

The bright balls attached to the belt glowing in the dark night, illuminating his icy, cold menacing orbs.

The moons light casting light and dark shadows over his slender frame. Accentuating his feature the more.

A deep, blood red bandanna hung around his slender neck. The image of sharp teeth bared wide, imprinted as the design.

Alchemy googles sitting atop raven, wild and wind swept hair with a single dark blue streak tying the look all together.

The alchemist turned evil, sitting on a throne, overtaken. 

Hugo's cheeks colored a light pink as he rolled the image around his mind. 

Man...

**He wished he could have seen that.**

"To be honest?.." The younger continued, his shoulders raised slightly, cringing at the memory.

"My villain self was really... cringy. **_Ugh._** " 

" _Really?_ " Hugo teased, leaning a bit into the others space. "Now that's surprising."

Varian giggles at Hugo's tease as he punts the older blonde in the shoulder softly with his left fist.

 _"I'm serious!"_ Varian wines.

"I- ** _UGH..._** I drew on this _stupid_ goatee with ink... **_AHHHHHH!_** _Thinking back I want to slap myself!"_ Varian exclaims as he buries his head into his hands.

**_"Pfft-"_ **

Varian peaks up between his fingers at the sound.

 _"You better not be laughing!"_ The younger warns as he pouts at the chuckling older blonde.

Hugo tires to steady his giggles, taking a breath to fix his face back to one of amusement. But one look at the pouting blue streaked male beside him causes him to break and fall right back into laughter.

 _"I-I I'm nOt lAu-LauGHiNG..."_ Hugo tries to convince as his lips wobble in a lame attempt at keeping his laughter at bay.

Varian gives him a pointed glare.

Hugo bursts right back into laughter. Varian glares. But soon, his lips quirked up and twitched. He couldn’t help but join in as well in the laughter.

The two older men ended up laughing against each other. Using the other's shoulders for support.

Hugo took a recovering breath from his laughter, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes.

 _"Well..."_ The older blonde started though the after shocks of his giggles. "If there's a bright side to any of this-"

 _"There's a bright side?"_ Varian cuts him off, deadpan.

Hugo points a correcting finger a the younger. Varian chuckles at the motion.

"Yes. _Actually there is."_ Hugo continues.

The blonde turns his head towards Varian, giving the younger his full attention.

"The bright side is that, even through all the hardships and pain... You were able to mend your relationship with this Princess you keep on going on about-"

 _"Princess Rapunzel"_ Varian corrects with a smirk.

Hugo held up a correcting finger, causing the other to chuckle.

 _"Let me finish."_ Hugo chides.

Varian gestures his hand towards Hugo to signal him to keep going.

"As I was saying. Before I was so **_RUDLY_** _interrupted..."_ The older blonde continues with a dramatic huff of his chest.

Varian rolls his eyes while smiling at that.

"You were able to mend your broken friendships. Help aid your kingdom, and make your father proud."

Varian smiles softly at the memories of his family and friends back home.

"And... **_MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL!"_** Hugo exclaims boldly, puffing out his chest as he lifts his right pointer finger in the the air at his statement.

 _"Oh?_ And, do tell. What's the most important thing?" Varian asks, amused at the older's theatrics.

Hugo relaxes his posture a bit, turning back towards the younger fully. Looking directly at Varian, eyes full of love and affection. 

"Me, Yong and Nuru were able to meet you."

Varian's eyes widen at this.

Hugo, now feeling himself bold, stares straight into Varian's eyes. He then takes the younger's hands into his own, rubbing small circles with his thumb into the top of Varian's right hand.

Hugo takes a breath.

Varian stares back into Hugo's eyes, his blue ocean eyes widening. Hugo's Jade greens staring back, full of love.

**"And... I'm so very happy to have been able to meet you."**

Varian's breath comes to a shudder.

"Everyday has been just one chaotic hectic day after another". Hugo chuckles through his nose. His thumb continuing to rub softly across the back off the younger's hands.

"Watching you work, seeing how determined you are. Your "Never-give-up" nature that helps ties us all together... _Well..."_ Hugo starts to smirk.

"I guess it could also be pure stubbornness..-"

Varian scoffs with a soft chuckle as he lightly shoves the older with his shoulder.

"And..."

Hugo looks down at their hands, taking in a breath as he resumes his drawing of imaginary circles into the back younger's hand.

"Hearing your laugh, your dumb, silly snort filled laughter just adds light into my life" Hugo continued, his eyes watching the moments of his right thumb tracing the vein lines of the younger's right hand.

The feeling of rising heat from Varian's palms flowed straight into his heart. 

The pounding of Varian heart, running a mile a minute reflecting to his hands.

Varian stares back, still. Not moving in fear of this moment being all a dream. 

Hugo looks up from watching his thumbs. Staring back into Varian's eyes.

"You, Varian..." Hugo starts. Varian moves his right hand to point at himself, earning a light chuckle from the blonde. His eyes crinkled with love.

"Yes. **_You Varian."_** Hugo replies with a amused roll of his eyes and a smile.

"You brought light into my grey, bleak and boring life. _Gosh,_ you did more than that. You added something that I never knew I lack.. _HECK!_ Never knew I _NEEDED!"_

Hugo explained, lightly shaking his head at his realization. A soft smile on his lips.

"You got this old, beaten up heart to beat again..."

Hugo reached up with his right hand to cup Varian's right cheek. 

The older blonde leaned his weight softly, lightly, bringing his forehead to touch the others.

Taking a breath, he continues.

Varian sucks in a breath.

Hugo, whilst both foreheads are now in contact, stares into Varian's eyes.

He rubs his thumb across Varian's cheek slowly.

"You made me realize just-."

Hugo takes a moment to close his eyes and take a steadying breath. He tries again. Opening his eyes and looking into those gorgeous, wide baby blue orbs.

**"J-Just how much I love you."  
**

Varian stalls.

"I-...yeah.." Hugo finishes. He closes his eyes at that. Too afraid of the other's reaction to his heartfelt confession.

Varian backs up a bit, removing his hands from the others. Much to the blonde displeasure.

Hugo mourned the loss of hand contact until he felt a spreading a soft heat across his cheeks.

Surprising him, eyes widening as Varian brought slender, soft Hands to cup his cheeks. 

"H-...How long?..Um.. D-Did you feel this way?" Varian stuttered, freckled cheeks a soft pinkish red as he tilted his head in that adorable way Hugo adored whenever the younger had a question on his mind.

Hugo looked down for a moment before finding the courage to look back, straight into Varian's ocean eyes.

"Since the very beginning.. _Well, not really the beginning_." The blonde chuckled at the found memories. The vibrations of his soft laughter sending shivers down the younger arms and into his heart.

"More like... around then." Hugo finishes his answer with a nervous giggle.

The raven haired man starts to copy what the older blonde did prior by rubbing reassuring stroking movements with his thumbs into his cheeks.

Varian lets out a nervous giggle as well. 

"Well..." Varian starts as he takes a moment to glance down at the wooden seat in between the both of them. "What if I told you... I felt the same?"

Hugo stills.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ He shouts, jade eyes widen in shock. His eyes comically resembling dinner plates.

Varian bursts into laughter at the blondes reaction.

Shoulders shaking as his hands leave Hugo's cheeks to instead lay on the older's chest to hold himself up.

Varian wiped at the tears in the corners of his eyes with his fingers. A large, toothy open mouthed smile stretched large across his freckled, reddened cheeks.

Eyes crinkled from mirth.

So nervous, but full of so much love. He places his right hand back onto Hugo's right cheek.

"You heard me beanstalk boy!" Hugo huffed at the nickname. Puffing his cheeks out. A dust of pink spreading across his slender freckled nose and cheeks.

"You. _And all your dumb stupid jokes."_ Varian softly giggles out, the sounds of his laughter sending the blonde to another world. 

"Your stupid smirk that both infuriates me and makes me laugh"

Hugo, at that statement, gives off his signature smirk.

 ** _"UGH! Cut it out!"_** Varian pushes the hand currently cupping Hugo's cheek to nudge him slightly away, only for the two older men to split into laughter. 

As the two calm down from their laughter high, Varian resumes rubbing Hugo cheek with his thumb.

"And...Your determination. Your quick wit. The way you know your way around a tough situation. It assures me that whenever I'm stuck, or in need of help. I can turn to you."

Hugo, his heart beating like a drum procession then places his right hand over the top of Varian's, leaning into the warmth of the younger's palm.

**"I love you. You tall, blonde idiot."**

Hugo let out a relieved laugh with a breath he didn't know he had held.

It felt like months of tension was flowing free from his body.

Hugo, lost in the beauty that is Varian, slowly leans forward towards the younger.

Eyes lowered as he glances at Varian lips.

Varian, seeing Hugo's unspoken question, closes his eyes and leans in.

Their lips meet.

They embrace each other for what felt like a long time... and not at all.

Time slowed to a stop.

It was just them.

Nothing else mattered.

 _Finally..._ Hugo thought to himself.

_This is what true happiness feels like?_

_This... Huh?..._ Hugo thought

_Isn't so bad._

They finally broke apart to catch their breaths.

Hugo glanced down at Varian.

His freckled face a beautiful flush of pink.

His eyes lidded.

Hugo took this opportunity to just... Take in Varian.

Every inch. Every curve.

_Gosh._

_**He was beautiful.** _

Varian leaned against Hugo's chest interlocking their hands together.

 _"Well..."_ Varian started.

 _"Well?.."_ Hugo returned, repeating his question.

"I guess... _heh._.. Since we a... proclaimed our undying love for each other..."

Hugo let out a short laugh through his nose at that.

His lips turning a soft smile.

"What... What does this make us now?" Varian asks in a soft whisper for only Hugo's ears to hear. Craning his head up to look into the older's jade eyes.

"Well... _I don't know about you._ But... I-I'd be pretty siked to have the privilege to be your partner." Hugo answered with a bright blush to his cheeks.

"Uh..Um... _I-If you'd have me that is!.._ Uh... _ **yeah."**_ Hugo stammered out. Embarrassed and a bit flustered revealing so much of his true feelings towards the man he loved.

Varian burst into a fit of giggles.

Hugo soon joined in as well.

Varian leaned back down onto Hugo's chest, closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh from his lips.

A smile on his face.

Content.

**_"I'd love that."_ **

They both held onto each other.

Just enjoying the others presence.

The soft lingering warmth from their body heat.

Breathing in each other.

Just them.

When suddenly...

Prometheus, Varian's trusty donkey's hoof caught onto an unsteady patch of gravel.

The road they had travel becoming uneven.

In their moment of happiness and bliss...

They failed to realize they had traveled onto a road that ran against a cliff side.

The panicked donkey gave a panicked **_"Ee eur"_** as he tried to regain balance.

Varian and Hugo were now being tossed around and shaken about in the cart.

The supplies shaking and shifting dangerously to one side adding to the pressure and weight to one side of the wagon.

The cart, now sliding dangerously close towards the cliffs edge.

Hugo panicking, took a glance towards Varian as the younger grabbed onto his shirt for purchase.

As another jostle hit the cart, the carts left wheel came undone by the shaking.

Causing it to shift and slam into the uneven ground.

The poor donkey screaming from the pressure and strain on its neck and back. Trying desperately to right itself.

Hugo turned to look at his lover.

Heartbeat in his ears.

It was as if time had stilled.

Varian, with eyes shut tight, holding on for dear life as the wagon tipped slowly sideways towards the cliffs edge.

Hugo's thoughts came flooding in all at once.

**_What?_ **

**_wHAT IS HAPPENING?!_ **

**_We’re sliding to fast!_ **

**_Where-?_ **

His eyes turned towards Prometheus.

The poor animal looking in pain and panic trying to prevent his owner and partner from meeting an untimely fate off the edge.

Hugo eyes fell down cliffs ending.

It was a long drop down. Rushing rapids, jagged rocks and debris festered in the depts of the angry river.

Some few pieces of driftwood, planks and old wooden wheels were turning and crashing into the nearby rocks like some demented dance.

From a closer inspection... it seems another has already met an untimely end.

And now...

**Varian and Hugo were next.**

Hugo's mind came to a stop.

His eyes shot to Varian.

The poor man was screaming through squeezed eyes, tears quickly falling free and sliding down his cheeks. It almost seemed like the speed of his tears was trying to outmatch the raging current below. 

Hugo's mind came to one abrupt thought.

_If this wagon goes over...._

_Varian will be tossed over as well..._

_Varian will fall off the cliff…_

_Varian will drown…_

**_Varian will die._ **

**Hugo was not about to let that happen.**

Hugo, in a burst of determination- or crippling fear... Hugo could care less to figure out which at the moment.

Grabbed unto to Prometheus's reins and pulled back as hard as he could to get the poor animal away from the cliffs edge.

The Donkey, now able to steady its feet, pulsed forward with such momentum that it caused the cart to go completely over the edge.

**_Both men started to fall._ **

Hugo looked on in horror as he watched Varian start to drop.

In quick thinking and desperation, Hugo grabbed onto Varian's hand as his other grabbed the edge of the upended cart.

They were now dangling over the edge...

**_Death, looming over both._ **

As Hugo raced to grab Varian, he tried to ignore the sicking _"pop"_ coming from the other man's shoulder.

He tried to ignore the sharp cry of pain coming from his lover.

The cart tipped over ever so slowly.

Prometheus, desperately trying to drag the cart, his owner, and his owner's lover out and away from the cliffs edge, was pulling so hard puffs of air were bellowing out like steam from an engine.

The rope, connecting the mammal to the cart... started to fray...

Varian opened his eyes... Fear contaminating those gorgeous baby blue orbs...

**Hugo hated it.**

_"H-Hugo?..."_ Varian had hiccuped, tears streaming down his freaked cheeks.

"W-W-We're gonna be ok! Jus- _ **Just hold on!"**_ Hugo tried to reassure. His hand tightening his grip on the other.

The rope, connecting the donkey to the cart, frayed more against the tension of the access weight.

Varian’s eyes widened in horrid realization.

"Hugo... Mm-My shoulder... I can't...-"

**_"JUST HOLD ON!-Don-"_ **

A gust of wind slammed against the men, causing them to sway for an agonizing second.

As the winds came back to itself, Hugo readjusted himself. He took that moment to look back at their cart situation.

The rope, was now barely able to support their weight.

Dangling dangerously, his eyes glanced down towards the ravine below.

**_And what a stupid idea that was._ **

He could now get a better look at those broken wagons and wood below.

There was supplies and clothing caught between rocks, wood, and raging rapids.

Jagged rocks piercing through between wood boards.

And to add insult to injury…

Hugo could swear he saw bits of weathered, old dried up blood splattered against the wood and stones.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

His eyes turned back towards Prometheus.

The poor thing.

Trying desperately to get the two off that darn cliff.

Hugo's hands were now very sweaty.

He could feel his grip weakening.

He turned back towards Varian.

Varian was looking down as well. Lips a tight line with eyes like saucers.

Hugo then followed Varian's eyes as the younger then looked up to the cart, then Prometheus... the supplies weighing them down...

His eyes then found Hugo's again...

A look of fear...

Panic...

Then...

**Finality.**

_No..._ Hugo thought.

"Hugo...-" Varian calmly started, only for Hugo to panicly cut him off. 

**_"NO! WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING...NO!"_ **

_"Hugo please-"_

**_"VARIAN I TOLD YOU I'M GETTING US OUT OF THIS AND... d-DAMN IT- JU-JUST HANG ON OK??!"_** Hugo cried out, his arm shaking from it's continued strain.

Varian looked at Hugo in silence. Lips held tight as he tried to choose his words carefully.

"Hugo.. We can't. We'll both fall."

**_"NO!"_ **

_"NO NO NO NO NO NO-I.._ Just Please! Just a bit longer! I- _I'll figure this out_ _OK?!"_ Hugo bawled as he furiously shook his head at the younger's statement.

_"Just please hold on-"_

"Hugo... mine, and your grips can't hold this much weight! Any longer and our bodies will give out! Please just-"

**_"I SAID NO DAMMIT!-"_ **

_" **WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME???!"**_ Varian snapped, hot tears tearing down both of their faces.

Hugo's eyes widened in fear, lips shut tight as he hiccuped from his throat.

The hot tears, wind and his harsh, labored breaths fogging up the bottom of his glasses lens. 

Varian took a deep, steadying breath. Trying to calm his anger.

He tried again.

Varian’s eyes glanced towards his arm. Hugo’s eyes followed as well.

"We..." He swallowed.

"My arm... I can no longer feel it..."

Hugo paled.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Even if my arm gives out. It'll just make more dead weight for you to hold!"

Hugo pretended not ta hear Varian say **_"Dead"._**

_"I-I..I can still try to-"_

_" **HUGO!"**_

_" **Please..."**_

Hugo burst into tears.

The rope frayed more and more...

" _Please..._ I-I finally... I _finally_ have You. And.. and Yong, Nuru... Please… You- you're all too special to me.."

Hugo took in a deep breath, sobs wracking his body.

_**"YOU ARE SPECIAL TO ME VARIAN!"** _

Hugo, with rivers falling out of his green eyes, looked into Varian’s blue ones. Eyes fearful.

 _"I can't-"_ His words halted as his form shivered as he sobbed.

Hugo's tears dripped onto Varian's cheeks, his tears tracing each freckle.

Varian has long since joined him with his crying.

"Please... Just... a lil-little longer... I-I'll try to pull us up ok?"

"Please?..."

Varian looked up at his lover.

So broken.

So scared.

He wanted to remove that face from him.

To make him feel ok again.

To forget this ever happened.

But he knew.

The logical side of himself knew.

**They didn't have much time left.**

From the wagon, to the weight of the supplies, to Prometheus growing tired by the second, to the frayed rope on its last legs.

Varian knew.

And he knew that Hugo did as well.

Varian made up his mind.

If Hugo refused to see sense, he'd make the call.

He didn't want to.

GOSH.

_He seriously did not want to._

**But he had to.**

Tears spilled from Varian's eyes as he looked into the eyes of his lovers one last time...

A small, tearful smile gracing his lips.

Hugo knew.

Oh, he knew what Varian was planning to do...

**_It was then that desperation kicked in._ **

**_"NO! PLEASE VARIAN. DON'T YOU- IF YOU- PLEASE I CAN'T! I CAN'T live WITH OUT YOU PLEASE!! Var I- I swEAR WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS! I'll..I'LL STOP WITH THE BAD JOKES! I- I'LL I- I'LL PICK UP MY SLACK! I won’t be such a pain in the ass! Please I- please don't leave me!"_ **

Hugo’s body shook with tears.

Varian looked with a broken heart as Hugo was pleading- _BEGGING_ to whoever would listen, that the younger would make it out safe.

Tears full of so much pain and sorrow in those beautiful jade orbs.

It hurt.

_Gosh._

**_Did it hurt._ **

Varian sobbed.

The cart gave another dangerous tilt off the edge.

Causing Hugo to lose his balance for a frighting second.

He quickly regained balance.

Varian had to do this fast.

"Hugh?.."

Hugo was now sobbing uncontrollably.

 _"_ Love?"

Hugo sobbed harder.

"Please... Look at me?"

Hugo shook his head. Eyes shut tight.

_"Please?"_

Hugo finally opened his eyes. Rivers flowing down his speckled cheeks.

Varian wanted to wipe them all away.

"Hugo, I love you _so much_. You know that right?"

Hugo let out pained sobs.

"Yo-You are the m-most amazing, beautiful human I've ever met. I-.."

Varian tried so hard to pull himself together.

Blinking through his tears.

"I- Love you. _ **I love You Hugo McCoy."**_

Hugo let out a strangled cry.

"I-i-I Lov-mmp..." 

Hugo took a labored breath.

**_"- I Love you so much!"_ **

Varian smiled up at Hugo.

His light.

His love.

The rope frayed.

Varian looked into the eyes of his lover one last time...

He smiled.

Full of love.

Hugo smiled back.

Hot, desperate tears pouring down his face.

Eyes pleading, begging, for Varian to change his mind...

Then...

**_Varian let go._ **

-End.

Prompt: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D  
> (TANK FO' READIN'! (｡^‿^｡)

**Author's Note:**

> >:D  
> (P.S: Thank YALL fo' readin'! :D)


End file.
